Morganville Bits and Bites
by punkfarie
Summary: Short stories to expand on the canon of Morganville Vampire books. Multiple POVS. Probably.
1. Shane - The Date

**A/N: So a bit of personal info feel free to skip...I am coming off of a long bout of serious depression. My therapist suggested I try writing again, even if it isn't good or doesn't make sense. I've been rereading the Morganville Vampire books and was inspired. I'm taking the inspiration where I can get it. I can't promise this will be any good and I'm doing this beta free (so please excuse mistakes, I'll hopefully catch the glaring ones!) I hope you enjoy and if you don't well..ok thanks for stopping by.**

 **A/N 2: I'm sticking to mostly canon and filling in places they I wish had been expanded on more. Just little tidbits. Nothing major.**

* * *

"Shane. Shane!" Shane jumped at the angry sounding voice. Laura was tapping her foot against the bowling alley floor. Her lips were pursed, giving her a duck faced look and he was wondering what he had originally found attractive in her. He glanced a little further down at her crossed arms and remembered. Boobs. That was it. Perky almost C cups. "Are you going to take your turn?" Her voice was a bit nasally.

"Um. Yes. I was just amazed in how well you handled the ball." He said flirtatiously. Laura rolled her eyes in that way that indicated that she wasn't actually upset by the innuendo and bounced to her seat. He didn't want at let on that he'd been thinking about another girl. Claire.

The small girl was the exactly opposite of Laura and far more naturally beautiful. Though he didn't want to admit that to himself. She looked about the age his sister should have been now. There was a little twinge in his heart at the thought of Alyssa but he forced himself to ignore it. He was on a date after all.

He took his turn and bowled a strike. Laura squealed and clapped. It was loud enough to attract the attention of every person in the bowling alley.

"Shannee." She dragged his name out in a babyish way that drove him insane. It was very Monica Morrell like and it made Shane want to throw a bowling ball at her head. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Sure thing." He flashed his best smile at her. He did a half jog to the concession stand and waited for the clerk.

"One minute." A voice from the kitchen called out. "Just have to finish these burgers."

"No worries man!" Shane called back. He wasn't recin a hurry to return to his date. She had a hot body and all but a terrible personality. Most girls in Morganville that didn't have to worry about being sucked dry had superiority complexes. Plus, he had recently discovered there are other girls more his type. He tapped his fingers against the countertop and smiled to himself as his thoughts drifted again to Claire. She had a cute butt. She also probably wasn't old enough for him to be thinking those things either. But she was a student at TPU right? Living on her own? She couldn't be _that_ illegal. He wished he knew who had given her that black eye; he wasn't one to hit girls but he thought an exception could be made for whoever hurt Claire. She was so fragile looking, what kind of person would want to hurt her? He wanted to put her in a bubble so it wouldn't happen again.

"Well, Shane Collins! Been a long time." The voice from the kitchen appeared and it belonged to Ted Masters, an old friend of his parents. He reached over the counter to shake Shane's hand. "I was sorry to hear about your mother." He said it with genuine sadness.

"Thank you, sir."

"Have to say, I'm um…kind of surprised to see you back here." Ted gave a faint smile, like the one gives people that make stupid ass decisions in life. Stupid ass decisions were Shane's specialty.

"Well sir, Michael was feeling pretty lonely after his parents split. I felt like being a good friend." Shane shrugged. Ted gave him the stare down for about thirty seconds.

"The Glass kid. Right. And your dad?" Ted wiped down the counter as he asked. Forced casualness. Shane tensed.

"I don't know where he is. Wasn't around much after my mom died." Shane didn't want people asking about his dad. He wasn't a good guy and all Morganville knew that. Talking about his dad would only get him into trouble.

"Yeah. Okay." Ted eyed him with suspicion. He let it drop after it became clear Shane wasn't going to go into detail. "So, what'll it be?"

"Two cokes." The conversation had taken on a sudden chill. Shane's good mood had dampened. Before he could Ted ruined his mood even more.

"Tell your dad I said hello." Shane ignored him.

"Took long enough." Laura snapped.

"Hey, you ready to get out of here?" He asked Laura as he handed her drink.

"Oh. Sure. Let's go." Her entire demeanor changed from pissed off witch to purring sex kitten. Shane was down. He needed to work out some anger and somehow looking for someone to punch didn't seem like all too great an idea.

It was a good thing they left when they did, the sky was starting to turn pink. The hurried, making the normal fifteen-minute walk to her house in about ten. She leaned back against the door and put her hands on his chest.

"My parents aren't going to be home for a while. We can take our time." She fisted his hands in his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Her lip gloss was strawberry flavored and Shane wasn't hating it. He absently wondered if Claire wore flavored lip gloss. Then wondered how her tiny body would feel pressed against his like Laura's currently was. If she would make those small moans and sighs and like that he was no longer interested in taking Laura to her room. He pulled away.

"Yea so, I'll call you." He gently took his shirt out of her hands as her jaw dropped.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Shane Collins is turning down sex? With me?" She laughed "Wow, Shane I hope she's fucking worth it." She reached behind her and opened the door. "Don't call me again" And she went inside and slammed the door in his face. He banged his forehead against the door frame.

"Yea, I hope she is too."


	2. Shane - Acid Attack

**A/N - Shane POV again. After the acid attack. Just a reminder, I'm doing this beta-less so as hard as I try to be perfect, I may miss things. I invite you to kindly point out mistakes.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Fuck Fuck Fuck, Shane swore to himself as the medical staff of the ER hovered over Claire. He'd messed up, let her get hurt. No, not hurt, seriously injured and permanently scarred. His job was to protect her and he got so caught up in watching her he'd let one of Monica's evil little minions attack her.

Michael was going to kick his ass. Whenever he decided to show his damn face. Eve had been pretty pissed off, when he called and told her on the ride. He wondered when she learned that kind of language.

In his defense, Claire had been adorable in her science class, so focused and so freaking smart. He didn't believe the genius label until he saw her in action. She was miles ahead of all her classmates and the TA. She could have probably taught the class herself. He watched her with a big goofy grin on his face, not paying attention until that stupid bitch Gina poured freaking acid on her back. Acid! As in the shit that made Two Face, well…Two Face.

Claire had passed out from the pain and asked about makeup work on the way down. She looked like she would fall over if you sighed too hard in her direction but damn, girl was hardcore. Shane gave the paramedics her information and her phone so they could contact her parents. He was so not doing that himself. They tried to prevent him from going with her but there was no way in hell was he letting her go anywhere without a bodyguard for the rest of her life. They allowed him as soon as he gave "try and stop me" face.

He never let go of her hand as they examined her. He wasn't sure she knew he was there but he didn't want her to feel alone for a second. She was precious to him, he realized. He cared for her; it wasn't the sibling vibe Michael had with her. Which Michael had assured him several times would never be anything more than a sibling vibe. Michael was all about Eve.

No Shane was crushing. Crushing _hard_. He was so screwed.

Michael also assured Shane if he did anything to hurt her or violate her he would stake his ass and offer him up to the nearest vamp. Then burn his game console and video games for good measure. Shane wanted her, he was a teenage boy after all but if he ever hurt Claire he'd burn his games himself.

He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. He thought she was crushing too, he caught her sneaking looks at him. He wouldn't push though. He wasn't sure she'd ever had a boyfriend, he eve doubted she'd had even had her first kiss yet.

"She'll be fine." Dr. Mills interrupted Shane's thoughts. "She might have a nasty scar. You are going to need to keep in clean to prevent infection but it's not as bad as it could have been." Dr. Mills pulled off his gloves. "She's under a pretty heavy dose of painkillers, I'm going to keep her until she sleeps it off. It's going to be very painful when they wear off. Might as well let her rest now."

"Yes sir. Can I stay with her?" Shane asked as he brushed a sweaty lock of hair off her face.

"Of course." The doctor checked over her chart. "Her parents were contacted but they are not in town? She's underage, into whose care will I be discharging her to?"

"Mine. I'll take care of her." The doctor made a note and left with a promise to check in again later. Shane watched her, occasionally rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. She mumbled what he assumed was science shit in her sleep, equations and formulas. Could she get cuter?

"So, so screwed." Shane mumbled to himself. She whimpered as she rolled from her side to her back. He felt the rage boil up inside him. He hated Monica with the passion of a thousand fiery suns. He hated her more than the vamps. That murderous witch needed to be stopped. She could not be allowed to hurt another person Shane cared about.

He was going to have to make a deal. It went against everything he'd been taught. Everything his father told him not to do. But for Claire…for Claire he would do it. He pulled out his cell without letting go of Claire's hand.

"Yo, Gothika." Shane said as Eve answered.

"What asshat? You get Claire murdered this time?" Yup, she was still mad.

"Bite me. Your boss at the coffee shop?"

"Yea. Duh." She responded.

"Brandon, too?"

"Shane." She said after a moment's hesitation.

"Is. Brandon. There?" He asked through gritted teeth. He wasn't thrilled about doing this.

"Shane. What are you doing? Have you spoken to Michael about this?" He could hear the stress in her voice. He glanced at Claire and seeing the bandage reinforced his decision.

"Listen, just pick us up when Claire gets released and I'll handle the rest." Shane didn't give her an opportunity to respond, he disconnected the call. Lightly enough to not disturb her sleep, he brushed a quick kiss on her hand. "I'm going to take care of you Claire. I promise."


	3. Shane - After the Kiss

**A/N - This little bit takes places immediately after Shane and Claire's first kiss. Two of the things from the book that left me a little unsatisfied was how Claire's parents forgetting in the second book was kind of rushed. The other thing was the Shane always talking about the promises he made.**

 **As always, thank you for reading!**

* * *

"I'm so dead," Shane muttered as thumped his head against Claire's door. He'd kissed Claire, like really, truly kissed her. Kissed her like she was a legal adult that he was about to hop into bed with.

And she'd kissed him back with the same enthusiasm. Now, he knew that was her first kiss, but…damn. She was a natural. He could tell she'd wanted to climb on that bed and do things Shane wasn't exactly ready for, with her at least. He didn't want to be a dick about this, he liked Claire. He wanted to take things slow. Show her that he could take care of her. That he could be a good guy. Plus, she might think she's ready but she wasn't. You don't go from the first kiss to losing your virginity in one night. But the way she looked at him….

"Um, Shane? What are you doing?" Michael asked as came up the steps, effectively stopping Shane's imagination from wandering into dirty places. Busted. Fuck. "Did you do something I'm going to have to kick your ass for?" He crossed his arms. He was oddly protective of Claire already. She was just that kind of person. Even Eve liked her straight away.

"I kissed her," Shane said softly. An expression of pure hot fury spread across Michael's face. When he reached his bedroom door, he opened it and motioned for Shane to go in.

"In. Now."

"Fuck." Shane pushed off from Claire's door and into Michael's room. Once inside Shane, he collapsed on the bed while Michael started angrily pacing back and forth.

"She's sixteen, dude! She's jailbait. I mean yeah, she's hot but..." Shane sat up so fast he felt a bit dizzy.

"Excuse me?" Shane asked with a bit in his voice. It wouldn't be the first time in his life that he'd come in second to Michael. Mike was the talented golden boy with the nice family. Shane was the bad boy from the wrong side of town with a drunk dad and anger issues.

"No dude not - not like that." Michael shook his head when he realized what he implied. "Seriously. Not like that Shane."

Shane relaxed and sunk backward into the bed. "I like her Michael. Not want to bang her for a good time like but you know." Shane shrugged.

"She's sixteen." Michael collapsed into an overstuffed chair in the corner of his room. He picked up a nearby guitar and strummed absently. It helped him think. "You're eighteen."

"She's living on her own away at college."

"Still sixteen."

"Almost seventeen." Michael stopped strumming and gave Shane an exasperated look. "Well, she is!"

"Eve said she's never even been kissed before."

"Oh man, I definitely fixed that." Shane joked. Michael threw a book at him. "She's leaving though. Her parents want her gone." He didn't want her to leave and it frustrated him that there was nothing he could do about it.

"About that, she's not leaving," Michael assured Shane. He sat up again, confused.

"Wait, what? How did you convince her parents to change their minds?" His heart sped up.

"I didn't. Morganville did. Or will." Michael explained when he saw Shane's confusion. "The borders, dude. Her parents aren't from here, they were only in Morganville for a few hours. By tomorrow doubtful they will remember anything but that Claire goes to school here and they visited her. That's why I didn't make such a big deal about it."

"What if that doesn't work. What if they still remember about her living here instead of the dorms?"

"They might, but what are they going to do? Call the cops? Come her here only to forget again? Try and physically take her? Claire isn't a typical student. She knows about the vamps. Brandon was after her personally which means now she's on someone high up radar. They aren't going to let her leave." And just like that, Shane wasn't happy about her staying. That meant she was an official Morganville resident. If they didn't decide she was expendable and kill her. He didn't want that for her, this life. But he didn't want her to walk out of his life either.

"Damn," Shane muttered. They were silent for a while, both contemplating the seriousness of Claire being stuck in Morganville. She deserved so much better and they both knew it.

Michael broke the silence first. "So, you like her."

"Yea man. I do. I think this could be serious. Big, long-term. She makes me feel-" Shane paused. Heart to hearts wasn't his specialty. "Like maybe I'm not some giant fuck up? She calms me down." He finished quietly, not realizing how he felt until said the words. She was fearless, sweet, smart, and adorable. She was unlike any girl Shane had been with before and he was excited about that.

"Promise me something. Promise me you won't sleep with her until she's legal. We absolutely don't need that kind of trouble." Michael paused. "Treat her right." He added softly. Shane had the impression he wasn't only talking about Claire.

"I want to. I will. But I kind of get the feeling I'm going to be the one putting on the brakes." Shane revisited the way Claire had sat back on the bed after their kiss. The look she gave him. The girl might not have experience but she was going to be a quick learner.

"I'll be as good as I can to her, Mike. I promise."

They were silent again, letting the heaviness of the conversation lift. Michael continued with his guitar and Shane flipped through the book Michael had thrown at him.

"So, when are you going to tell Eve that you are in love with her?" Shane asked without looking up from the book. Michael almost dropped his guitar.

"I don't, I'm not…I mean." He stuttered. "It's complicated."

"Always is, man. Don't get her hopes up. She's been my friend almost as long as you have. She had a rough life, don't make it rougher." Shane stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed." He let Michael sitting here dumbstruck.

Before he headed to his room he stopped by Claire's door to make sure it was still locked. It was. Satisfied, he finally made his way to his own room and went to bed feeling, as much as he couldn't believe it, happy.


	4. Eve - Seducing Michael

**A/N Just a little chapter in Eve's POV. We know she had plans to seduce Michael and those were ruined by Shane's father showing up. This is just a going into her plans and a little backstory. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Listen, I have been in love with Michael Glass since my hormones kicked in. That boy pretty much single-handedly started my sexual awakening. Me and like every other girl at Vampville High. Puberty smacked that boy in the face with prettiest damn stick available. I doubt there as a girl in that place that didn't discover masturbation around the same time. Tall, blonde, piercing blue eyes, and those damn musician's fingers? The female population was screwed.

The best thing about Mickey was he didn't realize how hot he was. He was a normal guy. He acted like he didn't understand why girls were throwing themselves at him all the time. That made him even more attractive to me.

Michael and I had always been friends through Shane. Another total hottie by the way but not my kind of a hottie. Our dads were drinking buddies and they were both abusive assholes. Shane and I had similar traumatic childhoods. That generally doesn't make for good coupling. We both needed someone not emotionally compromised. We had a stronger bond than boyfriend/girlfriend; one made by sneaking into each other's rooms to hide from people that wanted to hurt us. There were many nights when I slept in Shane's bed with a black eye from my dad, or when I had to hide from Brandon. Even more, times when Shane slept in mine. I would do just about anything for Shane.

And I would do just about anything to Michael. If he would let me. I thought moving into his house might you know, speed things along? Make him realize that I was worth taking a risk on? Not happening. I mean, he flirts with me. We've stayed up half the night cuddled on the couch. I'm almost positive that we were going to do it once. Then Shane, that jackass, ruined the moment by plopping himself on the couch and starting up that stupid ass zombie game.

I almost rethought the "I'd do anything for Shane" that night. Cockblocker.

Not that I'd die if I didn't date Mickey. I'd probably kick some girl's ass for him but I would never want to mess things up and lose him as a friend. I knew what people thought of me and to be honest? I don't give a fuck. In a town of freakin' vampires, they thought I was the weird one. Whatever. I didn't follow the rules, I didn't want protection, and I dressed like a Hollywood vampire. Most of Morganville hated me.

But I wasn't stupid. I knew how I dressed and acted put me in some serious danger. Shane and Michael though, they always stuck up for me, even when I brought it on myself. Which, let's face it, was most of the time. I have a mouth on me and I'm not afraid to run it. Safety in numbers was a thing you learned growing up in Morganville, and I never felt safer than when Michael and Shane had my back. That was more important than getting laid by the hottest guy in town. I guess.

Anyway, I had plans for Michael. Sexy plans. I scoured the internet looking for the hottest fishnet and garter combo. Took forever! I can admit that I was being super picky but this was about sleeping with Michael freakin' Glass! Not some random. Everything had to be perfect.

Then I found the outfit. Black and red of course, with that seam up the back of the leg that was ridiculously sexy for some reason. And little satin bows over the garter hooks. Combine that with a black corset with red ribbons for the laces and bam, Michael was going to lose it.

I could not wait. Let's just say from what I heard about Michael, he was not going to disappoint me.

I only needed to get Shane out of the house or at least occupied. He went out on dates but they never seemed to last long. I'm not going to go into how I know this but Shane is not some two pump and done guy. He clearly wasn't sleeping with any of them and that meant he was home early.

Then came Claire and I thought, perfect. She wasn't Shane's normal type, which was easy and a bit dumb. She was the type he should have and I saw when he realized it too. He was into her from the moment she walked in that door all bruised and needing help. That was a thing Shane had, the need to protect the weak. It was a major turn on for him, god he was weird.

Michael wasn't for the whole Shane and Claire thing at first but hey if it made them happy and it got me laid I was all for it. So I set the date and asked Michael out. I gave Shane the idea the ask Claire out, which he agreed to. I was as giddy as a schoolgirl because I was going to get Michael to be mine if it was the last thing I did.


End file.
